


how did we end up here (you're just a daydream away)

by sunsetveins



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, based off of End Up Here and Daydream Away, sort of songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetveins/pseuds/sunsetveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I wake up next to you, I wonder how<br/>How did we end up here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	how did we end up here (you're just a daydream away)

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the songs end up here and daydream away. this is also on my wattpad account. any mistakes are my own and i apologize for them.

When he walks in, everything just kind of stops.

And for Alex, who had been almost buzzing out of his skin with nerves all morning, it was like a breath of fresh air.

Everyone gravitated towards him, crowding around him and asking about him. Alex pressed himself more firmly against the wall as he watched him. He flashed the crowd a grin, one wider and more mischievous than that of the Cheshire Cat's, when asked his name. His brown eyes sparkled as his lips formed a word that Alex had thought of moments before the other boy.

"Trouble."

A few girls smiled and started talking among themselves, more than likely gossiping about who would try and get with the kid first.

Alex took a minute to observe the boy, noting how much better he was than Alex himself.

He had this really warm and inviting smile that made Alex feel almost like he and the floor were becoming one because damn, the butterflies swirling around in his stomach were angry and they wanted out. His big brown eyes did nothing to soothe the angry mob inside of him, they just seemed to make them angrier, more eager.

His hair was interesting. It had these streaks of blonde in it, the main color being a really dark brown, almost black. It swept across his forehead, sticking up slightly in the back. It was kind of wavy and actually looked really fucking cute. Again, angry mob of not so ferocious butterflies.

He was tall and rather lanky. From what Alex could see, he had some competition in the "hairiest male" pageant. It also appeared that he was no longer the only person with bushy eyebrows because this kid almost measured up to him.

All in all, he was kinda perfect and totally out of Alex's league.

And with that conclusion in mind, Alex's brain almost short circuited when their eyes met.

He smiled, all bright white and sparkling eyes. Alex couldn't really breathe.

But then again, was he ever really breathing to begin with?

The boy started to walk towards him, but luckily some higher power decided that Alex was too nervous for this and decided to make the bell for first period ring.

Alex had never ran to Geography so fast in his life.

-

His name is Jack and it's lunch when he walks up to Alex outside.

"Hey," Jack said. Alex almost choked on air.

He glanced at Jack wide-eyed, stuttering out a response. "H-hi?"

Jack grinned and maybe Alex wasn't actually alive, maybe this is what heaven is like.

"So, I saw you earlier and you looked kinda cute. Wanna get lunch?"

And no, this isn't heaven. This is hell and Alex is drowning in the flames.

"I - um," Alex blushed bright red. "I guess?"

"Cool!" Jack clapped his hands together, brown eyes gleaming. "My place or like, Taco Bell?"  
To be completely honest, Alex wanted Taco Bell. But, he didn't really have any money so he muttered a small, "Your place?"

Jack smiled sweetly at Alex, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the sidewalk. Alex was almost positive they weren't actually allowed to leave school grounds, but in that moment he couldn't find it within him to care. Jack's hand was warm and his fingertips were rough and Alex was sure that he was meant to be in that moment with him so it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

"My house is just down the street. I've got like, cookies and Pepsi and shit like that. Maybe we can make something, too. I don't know. I'm just so happy you said yes...?"

"Alex," he said quietly. "M'names Alex."

"Alex," Jack said softly. "I'm so happy you said yes, Alex."

-

"Oh my god, that song is so sick, right?" Jack laughed, throwing his head back against the cabinet.

Somehow, they'd ended up on the floor of Jack's kitchen. They had a box of cookies between them, various drinks as well. The conversation at first had only consisted of the sound of chewing and swallowing, but then Alex had awkwardly complimented Jack's black long-sleeve Green Day shirt and a whole flurry of excited chattering about music and band members began. It was kinda the best ever. Alex had never felt so complete.

"Right! But I mean, every single song they've ever made is sick as fuck," Alex commented, moving his fringe to the side.

This causes Jack to launch into a rambling session over every single Fall Out Boy song ever and Alex takes a moment to just look at Jack.

Jack is kind the most beautiful thing Alex has ever seen. Right now, with his eyes so bright and glowing as he rambles about Pete and Patrick's obvious attraction for one another in some of their videos, he appears even more beautiful than normal. And it's not fair really that Jack can just talk about music and look this fucking pretty while he does it, because he does it.

It's not fair that he's grinning like a god damn fool and he looks like a piece of art that Alex would give up his entire life for. It's not. It's totally unfair and really, Alex should sue the universe because people like Jack make people like Alex fall in love.

And it could probably be a whole other number of things, but right at this very moment Alex believes this feeling welling up in his chest and spreading throughout his entire body is most definitely love.

He's falling in love with this boy and he should really be in Gym right about now but it doesn't actually matter when they make it back to school because he's falling and falling and praying that Jack'll catch him.

God, it's been less than a day but Alex is in love. Fuck.

"-mean Patrick is kind of the most adorable thing to ever live, so I can see where Pete is coming from. Who wouldn't want to just, drown in Patrick?" Jack is rambling and it's adorable. His words are kind of slurring together and his eyes are wide as he tries to fit as many words as possible into a one minute space of time. It's cute and Alex doesn't want to drown in Patrick. He wants to drown in everything that Jack embodies.

"What?" Alex interrupts, eyebrows furrowed.

Jack quits talking, trying to find out what Alex could possibly be questioning. By the time Alex had spoken up, Jack had already moved on to the topic of Pete's hair. Maybe he should quit thinking so extensively and ask questions at appropriate times. Who knows?

"The whole like, drowning thing. What do you mean by that?" Alex clears up.

It takes a minute, but Jack gulps and starts slowly with his answer.

"It's - well. I guess, what I mean by that is, I don't want a mediocre love. I want to drown in someone. I want to lose myself so completely in someone that I forget who I was before they became a part of me. I want to feel suffocated by someone else's presence, to feel lost when they aren't near. I want to be someone's person. The other half of them. Like the second lung, I want to be the reason they're able to breathe just like I want them to be the reason I can breathe. And I guess I also want the opposite. I want to feel like I'm suffocating, drowning, when they aren't around because they're the reason I can breathe while submerged so deep underwater. I just want to drown in love, I suppose."

If that didn't make Alex fall in love with Jack so completely and irrevocably at that very second, he isn't sure what did. All he knows is one moment he's staring at Jack whose eyes are brown and mouth is pink and the next he can't see his eyes and his mouth is covered by his own because fuck, he wants to drown in Jack without really drowning at all.

He pulls away just slightly, panting into Jack's mouth. "Drown with me."

In answer, Jack attaches their mouths again. They can't do anything but breathe each other in.

They melt together and when they fall sideways, Jack rolling on top of Alex, it's a mutual realization that they're breathing while submerged within each other.

They've fallen so deeply so quickly that they should be drowning, but instead they're still falling peacefully to the bottom of the ocean. Together. Submerged within one another.

And when Alex wakes up later that night, face pressed into the tile of the floor, dark brown hair with bits of blonde in it caught in his mouth, with a heavy weight covering most of his body, he spends about an hour staring into the light brown wood of the slightly ajar cabinet door trying to figure out just how he ended up there. How they ended up there.


End file.
